Life At The Frankenstein Place
by PurdeyChild
Summary: Ever wondered what sort of things happen at this 'Hunting Lodge For Rich Weirdos? well this is my take. Just random stories/Sketches from The Frankenstein Place! Please R&R :-) I DO NOT OWN THE ROCKY HORROR PICTURE SHOW OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!
1. A day in the life of Riff Raff

**Authors Note: My 'a' Key Isn't working so I have to keep copying and Pasting, One of the reasons I haven't wrote for a while, hopefully I'll get this sorted soon. I adore writing little sketches so that's basically what this is, Kinda like my 'Living With A Groupie' thing, That started off as a story then I just turned it into small sketches. I'm considering doing POVs. Not in all the chapters but most of them. Also if you didn't know my absolute favorite character is Magenta, so I love writing about her, I'll try my best to include everyone else; Riff Raff, Frank Columbia, Eddie and whatever. Just a short one to start off. :-) Please R &R **

***Riff Raffs POV***

I woke up early again this morning, I hate leaving my beautiful Magenta in bed alone, but I knew if I didn't go now then I'd probably get whipped or the Master would be in a horrible mood,

I moved her hand from my Chest and slipped out trying my hardest not to wake my sister, I threw on my clothes quickly and silently shut the door on my way out, I let out a sigh as I walked down to the ground floor, I looked at the clock reading; 6:38AM. Stepping into the elevator and going up to the lab, I put on one of the lab coats and got to work on another of the Masters strange experiments.

Hours had passed as Frank finally came strutting out the elevator with his green coat and danced around

"How's things going there?" He called over his shoulder, sitting down a small mirror on the table, he went inside the freezer

"Good Master, but... You want to build a- a man?" I asked carefully

"Yes! He'll be beautiful, I want something to... Make my desires...his To fulfill" Frank peeped his head out the freezer

"Oh" Was the only reply I had

"I'll come up and check on you later, Uh just keep on doing that thing you were doing yesterday, We'll begin my creation sometime through the week" Frank got in the elevator

I woke up on the pink lab floor, I must've fell asleep, There was a small blanket covering me I felt something sticky on my head, as I looked in the mirror The master had left earlier I saw a lipstick mark, Must've been Magenta.

I smiled, then frowned as I haven't really had anytime with her recently, I got into the elevator and made my way to the kitchen, I knew she'd be in there, I was right I stood against the door frame and watched her for a while, she danced around as she was preparing some sort of food, As she spotted me I must've startled her, She threw the knife she had in her hand at me, It missed by an Inch or two

"Magenta!" My voice physically broke as I jumped out of the way

"Fuck...I'm sorry" She ran over and wrapped her arms around me, I could feel her heart beating on my chest, I pulled her closer and laughed

"You're absolutely crazy...But I love you" I kissed her curls as she let go of me

"I hate you" She laughed back at me obviously joking, I picked her up and sat her on the counter placing kisses on her lips then to her chin going to her neck, down her collar bone then to her boobs, she threw her head back when I came back up and gave her one of those famous love bites

"I've missed you" I said looking into her sparkling eyes

"You saw me last night" She pushed me so she could get back to what she was doing

"Only for about five minutes then we both passed out" I grabbed her ass cheek, she turned round and we locked lips, Right there in The Kitchen


	2. Dinner Date

**Authors Note: I'm going to be taking a break from FanFiction for a while for Personal Reasons, Therefore I'll try and make this a long chapter. If you're Interested, I'll probably be back either on the last week of November or the first week of December. I've noticed that I write a little better when I'm Sad or whatever,**

 **Anyway, I was thinking maybe Riff Raff and Magenta, they're more Nation and Cosmo alone together, maybe not but...**

 **Warning: slightly sexy scene near the end, So I do apologize**

"Magenta!," Columbias high Pitched voice shrieked through the mansion "Magenta?"

"She's with the dogs" Riff Raff informed her taking his hands from his ears, he was trying to cover the sound of her perky voice

"Oh, It's raining," Columbia looked out the window "I'll get her when she's back in"

Columbia rushed off up the stairs, Riff Raff made his way into the 'Party Room' as Frank would call it, He dusted the Frames of the paintings, The doors quietly opened but he didn't notice until the bang of them closing, Magenta stood in front of them, smiling.

"My beautiful sister," Riff Raff held out his hand for her to take, She walked slowly down the steps reaching for his hand, He took her over to the jukebox picking a random song,

The music started playing then Chers voice

 **'I don't like you, But I love you, seems that I'm always thinking of you'**

Riff Raff pulled her close and started dancing with her going with the song, Riff Raff looked into her eyes as Sonny started singing

 **'Oh, Oh, Oh, You treat me badly, I love you madly, You Really got a hold on me'**

For Magenta everything became blurry she could only focus on her brother and the music in the back ground

 **'You really got a hold on me, You Really Got a hold on me, You Really got a hold on me baby, I don't want you but I need you'**

They danced until the music stopped, Still staring at each other

"We should go out tonight" Magenta said standing on her tip-toes

"Are you mad?," Riff Raff put his hands on her shoulders "The Master will kill us"

"Frank, wont do such a thing, I've spoke to him, Columbia and him are going out so...we can do what the fuck we like" Magenta smiled, Riff Raff smiled back to her and threw his arms around her

"Columbia was looking for you"

"Uh...I told her I'd help getting ready...I'll see you tonight"

When Magenta got to her room Columbia only had on a robe

"I've nothing to wear, Why does it rain?," She threw clothes about the room then noticed Magenta "Oh, Uhm, Frankies taking me to the movies but-"

"You've nothing to wear" Magenta nodded finishing her sentence

"Yeah well...," Columbia picked up the dress she was planning on wearing then looked to the window with the rain faintly stopping "Hmm, whatcha think?,"

Magenta nodded and handed Columbia her pink raincoat

"Yeah, that goes pretty well, thank you," Columbia smiled and took the coat from Magentas hands before throwing on the dress "You and Riffy get a night in then, alone, to do whatever you like"

"We're going for dinner" Magenta smiled taking off her uniform

"Awww! so so cute, Whatcha wearing?" Columbias head poked up through the hole in the dress

"Don't know," Magenta bit her bottom lip "I'l find something" then put on her sheer robe

"Columbia!," Franks voice called as he burst in through the door "What a pretty dress, Oh Magenta...I uh want to see you tomorrow" Frank grinned taking Columbia from the room, Magenta gave him a confused look, then smiled to Columbia as she waved goodbye.

Half an hour passed before Magenta started getting ready, She looked in the mirror to put on her lipstick, she smiled as she could see Riff Raffs reflection he was putting on his best suit he stopped and stared as he admired her beauty; her Red curls falling over her shoulders going down her back, she wore a short, tight black dress with long laced sleeves. Riff Raffs jaw dropped, she blushed and smiled at his reaction, He took her hand and walked with him to the door

"The Master has taken the car," Riff Raff realized as he widened his eyes and look to Magenta, she let out a laugh "Shut up," he pushed her playfully, she opened the door and stepped out "Where you going?"

"For dinner" She walked on down the path

"But...taxi?" He shut the door behind him and caught up with her, she said nothing but nodded.

As they waited at the gates for about 20 minutes Riff Raff decided to walk into the next town,

"C'mon," He put his arm round her "No use waiting here for a taxi"

They got further up the road when a car pulled up with a young man driving with brown hair and glasses he also wore a cardigan, he must've only been in his late teens just passed his driving test.

"Hi there," He greeted them rolling down the window "You going into Denton? I can give you a ride"

Riff Raff and Magenta looked to each other before Riff Raff answered

"Well...If It's no...trouble"

"Course not," Riff Raff and Magenta both got in the back "So, out on a date? Oh I don't mean to be nosy it's just that-"

"Yes...dinner" Riff Raff replied

"Nice, made Reservations?"

"No, we haven't" Riff Raff put his arm around Magenta

"Oh alright, so special anniversary or something?" the boy stopped at the traffic lights

"Uh, No, we'll just get out here, thank you" Riff Raff opened the door and pulled Magenta out with him as fast as possible

"I couldn't listen to him anymore," Riff Raff walked holding her hand she smiled "Oh what about there?" Riff Raff pointed down a small alley which seemed to have a small building at the bottom,

Magenta raised her eyebrows, they went down the alley way and went through the door leading to a gothic restaurant, it seemed to be empty. It was beautiful lit by candle light and a romantic atmosphere

"Hello, can I help you" A small man greeted them

"My...date And I would like a table" Riff Raff answered

"yes, yes of course, follow me, and May I say what a lovely couple you make"

"Thanks" Magenta smiled to the waiter as she grabbed onto her brothers arm

Hours passed for Riff Raff and Magenta sitting at their table, sharing the same feelings, drinking red wine, Magenta started rubbing her foot up Riffs leg he pouted at her then looked over to the door, she too looked then back to him and nodded, knowing exactly what he meant. Riff Raff threw the money on the table and ran off out with her.

"I don't want to go back tonight" Magenta stopped at the end of the pavement

"We don't have to" Riff Raff stroked her arm, she turned her head to face him

"We don't? But the mas-"

"Shh" he put a finger against her lips and took her hand, leading her to nowhere

"Where we going?" She questioned

"Just follow me" he walked for about 10 minutes before they reached a thousand trees

"Riff?"

"Come" He ran through the woods with her still holding his hand, just like they done when they were children, he could hear her maniac laugh behind him, which was actually pretty sexy, he smiled, and stopped as they came to an opening in the trees up above, the moon shone down on this particular part,

Riff pulled Magenta into a hug then fell to the ground with her in his arms, she laughed and placed a soft kiss on the bridge of his nose before laying on her back to admire the scene in the sky, a velvet darkness with bright stars placed all over and a full moon that reminded her of her home planet.

They lay on the ground and star-gazed and spoke about things, there was a moments silence then Magenta began to sing

"I Don't want you, But I need you, Don't want to kiss you but I need to" She looked to Riff Raff who was smiling and Began singing with her

"You Really Got A Hold On Me, You Really Got A Hold On Me"" they sang in unison then Riff Raff kissed her forehead, she rolled over the top of him and sat on his torso, placing kisses on his face, and unbuttoned his shirt, his energy went sky high and he then pushed her down and sat ontop of her, he put his hand up her dress trying to remove her underwear,

"Brother," She whispered in his ear "I'm not wearing any" she seductively grinned and then unzipped his trousers, he kicked them off and continued to kiss her, then pulling down his underwear he finally entered her, she threw her head back, and kissed him biting down on his bottom lip.

Morning was beginning to arrive, Riff Raff and Magenta were still laying in one anothers arms

"We should get back before the sun is up" Riff Raff said reaching for the trousers he threw off earlier that night, Magenta nodded as she sat up putting her shoes back on,

They walked for a while again before a familiar pick-up truck beeped at them

"Hey Babies," The Transvestite poked his head out "Get In," He was like a child, Magenta and Riff Raff, jumped in the back, Magenta smiled as she saw her groupie friend sleeping in the front seat,

"So whatcha been doing, ya horny Aliens?" Frank laughed, The siblings shared a sort of frightened look

"Who the fuck are you? and what have you done to our Master?" Magentas eyes widened

"Magenta, Baby, I've been taking drugs and alcohol, I think I'm, As the kids would say 'Out My Face' or-or 'I'm fucked up, man'" Frank carelessly drove down the dark road which seemed to be brightening up

"Oh" Riff Raff replied then looked to Magenta again, she shook her head and smiled, Riff pulled her close again and she rested her head on his shoulder.

 **Authors Note: I could have made this even longer but I just kinda wanted It finished, I'm in the process of making a few youtube videos (RiffGenta), and I've been kinda wanting to write a 'Repo! The Genetic Opera' Fiction but I don't know. I'm still writing a Rocky Horror Fiction which I started well before Halloween, so I'd also like that done.**


	3. The Secret

**Authors Note: I seem to have fallen behind on RHPS. I'm obsessed with Repo (Again) and I want to continue that fic but it doesn't seem to have much fans :-( I'm also kinda busy with the Christmas holiday approaching, therefore this will be my last 'Life At The Frankenstein Place' chapter for another few weeks since I'll be writing a Christmas Rocky Horror fic, I'm also writing a Repo and Rocky crossover fic and I want to try Phantom of the opera. Review and let me know what you think! :-)**

Frank and Columbia sat in the Zen room smoking some horrid smelling substance, Magenta entered the room with her brows down

"Master?," She looked at the joint in Columbias hand "Uh, what's?-" She pointed at Columbia and sat down on the beanbag beside her

"Here, Just smoke it Genta" Columbia shoved the joint between Magentas Crimson lips

"How's that feel, Baby?" Frank smirked

"Hasn't hit me yet" She took anther draw,

A few hours had passed and the trio was getting higher by the minute, Laughing in hysterics, Riff Raff then appeared not impressed with the noise, he had been working all day and was trying to get some rest before Frank ordered him to do something else,

"What's going on here?" Riff Raff crossed his arms and glared at his 'Master'

"We're getting stoned, Duh" Frank threw his head back and chuckled exhaling the smoke

"Magenta!" His voice cracked as he noticed her sitting on the beanbag next to Columbia

"Relax" She grinned then looked to Columbia

"Yeah, Riffy, Relax" Columbia closed her eyes

"Why don't you join us?" Frank handed him a joint

"I'd rather-"

"C'mon on Riff," Magenta stood up and held his hand taking the joint from Frank "Look, Sit here" She pushed him down onto an orange beanbag and sat on his lap placing the joint into his mouth and lighting it for him

"But, Ma-" Riff Raff said with the joint hanging from his lips she silenced him by kissing the bridge of his nose

"Smoke it Riffy" Her puppy-dog eyes sparkled and he gave in

"Very well"

About 3 or 4 hours had passed since then and the moonlight was beginning to shine through the red curtains,

"Oh my turn to spin the bottle now," Frank excitedly spun it landing on Magenta: rolling her eyes she sighed and then a small smile grew upon her face "Right, You have to...Kiss...Columbia" Frank smiled thinking she would refuse, his eyes widened as she locked lips with the groupie, Riff Raffs jaw dropped, He and Frank both looked at each other surprised. Obviously something like that drove Frank crazy and terribly excited, Riff Raff couldn't believe it his lover/sister was kissing the groupie girl, he never was good at sharing

"There" Magenta drew back as if nothing happened,

"Uh, I'm tired, I'm going to bed" Riff Raff struggled to get up

"Same" Magenta rubbed her eyes and yawned

"Me too then" Columbia grabbed Magentas hand helping herself up

"Aw C'mon," Frank was just lighting up again "I'm just getting started," He looked to his companions "Fine then" He huffed and jumped up.

As Magenta and Columbia were in their room undressing, Columbia gave Magenta her robe

"I thought we weren't going to tell anyone our secret?" She said anxiously

"Hm?," Magenta slid her arms into the robe "We never, I mean they don't know about us, they think that was just a dare" Magenta smiled and placed a hand on Columbias shoulder, Walking past Columbia Magenta threw herself down to her bed and lit another joint

"Where'd ya get that?" Columbia jumped next to her

"Sneaked it when Frank wasn't looking, we can share"

"Okay" Columbia nodded excitedly, Magenta smoked half then handed the other half to Columbia, she got up from the bed and walked over to the window, staring into space tears were beginning to fill her eyes

"It's funny, Weed's meant to relax you" Magenta smiled and faced her friend, who was lying on the bed puffing away,

"Genta, what's wrong?" Columbia slid off the bed and approached Magenta at the window

"Just...I Miss home"

"Aw, Magenta," Columbia hugged the beauty before her "Transylvania may be Your home but here, Here is our home, look we're all together, you have me and Frank...And Riff "

"But Columbia...I have a family up there" Magenta cried onto Columbias shoulder

"Yeah, your nephew, sister, mommy and daddy"

"And...my...son" Magenta looked back out the window and smiled

 **Authors Note: sorry It's short, Whatcha think about my twist?! let's just wait and find out if it was really Magenta talking or the weed ;-)**


End file.
